Entre lárgimas e lírios brancos
by Lala Riddle
Summary: Harry e Gina conversam logo após o fim da guerra. E Harry quer colocar seus sentimentos em palavras, mas não consegue. N/A :Essa fic eu escrevi em outro site de fics, e agora eu to passando pra cá. Espero que gostem.


A guerra tinha acabado, e esse pensamento fez o alívio percorrer o corpo de Harry James Potter como um arrepio.

O menino, agora já quase um adulto, olhou ao redor e viu que todos os sobreviventes da guerra estavam tentando, de todos os jeitos possíveis, limpar e resgatar o que tinha restado do Salão Principal.

Harry se sentou nos escombros da escadaria que levava os estudantes até as outras partes do grande castelo, e ficou observando os bruxos e bruxas que ali trabalhavam, enquanto organizava seus pensamentos.

Fred, Remo, Tonks, Snape. Todos eles o tinham deixado para não voltarem mais.

Fred faria muita falta na Toca, que com certeza não seria mais a mesma sem a presença daquele ruivo sempre sorridente. Além disso, Jorge sem Fred seria como varinha sem magia.

Remo fora como um pai para Harry, durante um curto período de tempo, porém um período grande o suficiente para criar um laço de amizade entre eles. Harry prometeu a si mesmo que seria um ótimo padrinho para o pequeno Ted.

Tonks não estivera muito presente na vida dele, porém Harry sabia que seu jeito peculiar, e um tanto quanto desastrado ia fazer falta. Aliás, se não fosse por ela, ele provavelmente não teria cursado o seu 6° ano em Hogwarts. Ele teria voltado para Londres junto com o Expresso.

E Snape, bom, Snape sempre fora uma grande incógnita na vida dele, e logo após a sua morte, Harry descobrira o grande homem que ele fora. Saber que tudo o que Snape havia feito fora por amor, e que durante todo esse tempo ele fora um homem completamente fiel ao Dumbledore, fez com que ele ganhasse todo o respeito de Harry, que faria de tudo para que ele tivesse um quadro em Hogwarts, assim como todos os outros diretores tinham.

Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos por Gina, que se aproximou do garoto.

Ela tinha o rosto todo vermelho devido às lágrimas que ela havia chorado, porém quando seus olhos encontraram com os do garoto, ela sorriu.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, enquanto se sentava ao lado dele.

- Ainda não sei como eu me sinto. – ele respondeu sinceramente para ela.

- Me pergunto como você está se sentindo. – Harry perguntou, observando-a morder o lábio antes de responder.

- Sinto uma mistura de alívio e tristeza. Mas me sinto orgulhosa de você Harry. Você evitou que Voldemort matasse mais gente. Além disso, seu desempenho hoje foi impressionante. – ela afirmou, e ambos sorriram com o comentário da menina.

Harry parou, e refletiu um pouco. Depois disse:

- Mesmo assim Gina, vários morreram por minha causa. Isso não é justo com ninguém. Se tudo isso não tivesse acontecido, Fred ainda... – mas ele foi interrompido pela garota.

-Fred estaria morto do mesmo jeito. Porque ele lutou pelo bem de todos. Harry, isso sempre foi maior que você! Se algum dia você pensou que a família Weasley não seria contra o Voldemort se você não existisse, estava muito enganado. Deixe de ser egoísta. Todos que lutaram aqui, lutaram sabendo do risco de perder a vida, ou de ver alguém da família morrer. E mesmo assim lutaram! A vida não é justa, Harry. Eu pensei que você, melhor do que ninguém, já teria entendido isso. – Gina disse, e então fitou o chão , percebendo o quão dura havia sido com ele.

Harry ficou obsevando o horizonte, absorvendo as palavras da ruiva. Mas então ela disse:

- Harry, acabou. Já pode ser feliz agora. Só depende de você. – e dizendo isso, Gina se levantou e foi em direção aos jardins.

O garoto ficou acompanhando com o olhar aqueles cabelos flamejantes, até que eles sumissem do seu campo de visão.

Havia tantas coisas que ele queria dizer para ela. Desculpa, seria a primeira palavra. Porém tudo aquilo formava um nó na garganta dele, o impedindo de falar qualquer coisa que fosse.

Harry se levantou, e foi atrás da pequena Weasley. Ele caminhou até os jardins, porém não foi até a garota. Ficou parado alguns passos atrás, apenas observando os cabelos cor de fogo voarem junto com o vento que soprava naquela parte do jardim.

"Por onde começar?" pensou o menino, que tinha vários pensamentos formando uma bola de neve gigante em sua cabeça.

Ainda longe dela, ele disse:

- Gina, eu... - mas ele foi novamente interrompido pela menina.

- Harry, você não me deve nenhuma explicação. Nós terminamos lembra? Eu apenas fui estúpida o suficiente pra pensar que quando tudo acabasse você voltaria pra mim. Mas o que você iria querer comigo, agora que você tem todas as meninas aos seus pés? Eu fui uma grande idiota. Só isso. Uma grande idiota.- a última frase foi dita mais pra ela mesma do que para o menino.

Ela se virou para encarar Harry, e só então que ele viu que Gina estava chorando. As lágrimas caiam silenciosamente pelo rosto repleto de sardas da menina. E aquilo foi como um golpe para ele. Ver ela naquele estado machucou o garoto. Se ela estava assim agora, na frente dele, Harry nem conseguiu imaginar pelo que ela teria passado quando ele estava fora, caçando Hocruxes. Porém, ele sentia que ela ainda tinha coisas pra dizer. Então a deixou continuar.

- É um turbilhão de emoções que está me atingindo agora. Perder meu irmão, Tonks, Remo. Isso dói. E muito. Porém meu maior desespero foi ver você sendo carregado pelo Hagrid. Aquilo sim foi um choque pra mim. Você sempre pareceu tão forte, tão corajoso. A ideia de que você tinha me deixado me queimou por dentro como uma maldição cruciatus. Harry, não foi uma dor humanamente suportável. – mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos castanhos da menina.

E então o silêncio reinou. Não um silêncio constrangedor, muito pelo contrário. Um silêncio confortável, que fez ambos refletirem. Só se podia ouvir o vento batendo nas folhas das árvores em volta, e o canto dos poucos pássaros que ousavam sair de seus ninhos após a confusão que ali havia acontecido.

Harry queria explicar tudo para a ruiva, porém aquele mesmo nó se formava na garganta dele, pois não conseguia colocar seus sentimentos em palavras. Olhou em volta, buscando algo que pudesse ajuda-lo, e encontrou.

Caminhou até um lírio branco, que de certa forma havia sobrevivido à guerra que tinha passado por ali. Pegou esse lírio, e retornou pra onde Gina estava.

- Está vendo esse lírio?- ele perguntou. Ela apenas assentiu.

Antes de continuar, Harry secou com os dedos as lágrimas do rosto da menina, afastou os fios do cabelo ruivo que cobriam o rosto dela, e colocou a flor atrás da orelha da Gina.

- Esse lírio está aqui, mesmo que a guerra tenha passado por ele. – Harry sorriu, e Gina forçou um sorriso em resposta.

- Assim como eu. – ele disse. – Assim como você, Gina. - Harry completou.

- Guerras deixam sequelas por onde quer que passem. Até mesmo nas flores. - ele disse, percebendo que Gina havia parado de chorar. - Nós perdemos parentes, esse lírio perdeu tudo em volta dele. E por um milagre, não foi pisoteado, ou brutalmente arrancado. – Harry parou, considerando como falar o que queria falar.

- Gina, nós fazemos parte desse milagre. Nós sobrevivemos, e estamos aqui, um para o outro. Eu sinto muito por ter feito o que eu fiz. Acredito que você tenha sofrido muito quando eu não estava por perto, mas saiba que eu também sofri. Eu só terminei com você pra te proteger, e você sabe disso. – Harry parou, respirou fundo e continuou:

-E quanto a ser feliz, minha felicidade só vai acontecer com você por perto.

Gina olhou nos olhos dele, e viu que ele estava falando a verdade, pois havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Parecia uma mistura de culpa com felicidade, e muita sinceridade.

Harry apenas abraçou a menina, na esperança de que ela compreendesse a mistura de sentimentos dentro dele. Culpa por tê-la abandonado, e feito chorar; e felicidade por ter ela de volta ao seu lado, se ela ainda o quisesse.

Ele soltou a garota, e eles ficaram apenas se olhando nos olhos, acompanhando as respirações um do outro. Até que Harry disse:

-Gina, eu só serei feliz com você. Mas imagino que você possa recusar, depois de tudo que eu te fiz...

- Harry, tudo o que eu mais quero é você do meu lado de novo. – ambos sorriram

- Com uma condição: - Gina disse, e Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, aguardando o que a ruiva iria falar.

- Promete que não vai mais sair para salvar o mundo sem avisar?- Gina falou séria.

Harry não pode conter um sorriso, e enquanto secava a última lágrima que caíra no rosto de Gina com os dedos, disse:

- Prometo.

Gina sorriu, porém acrescentou:

- E tem mais uma coisa. – Harry assentiu para ela que continuasse.

- Nunca mais me mostre nenhum lírio branco. Senão vou chorar!- Harry assentiu novamente, mas dessa vez sorrindo.

- Porém – Gina continuou. – Sempre que você ver um lírio branco lembre-se de mim.

Harry observou aqueles olhos castanhos cheios de vida, e dirigiu seu olhar para o pequeno lírio branco que estava preso atrás da orelha da Gina. Imaginou mentalmente aqueles olhos naquele lírio, e assentiu para a menina.

-Pode deixar Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Ela fez uma careta ao ouvir seu nome completo, mas gostou de como ele havia dito aquelas palavras.

- Agora vamos voltar Harry, antes que você tenha mais um ataque de filosofía,o que não combina muito com você. – Gina disse fazendo ambos rirem.

Harry enlaçou seus dedos nos de Gina, e eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice enquanto caminhavam de volta para o Salão Principal.

E alguns anos depois, naquele mesmo jardim, haviam nascido três novos lírios brancos.


End file.
